


say goodnight and go

by thornclaw



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, In Vino Veritas, i just think he's neat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornclaw/pseuds/thornclaw
Summary: Alicia tried stubbornly to ignore how she felt about Alistair, but he doesn't make it easy.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	say goodnight and go

The fire flickered lazily in the cool night air, the threat of darkspawn a far cry in the wine-soaked minds of Alicia and her companions as they lounged around the firepit. Leliana idly strummed her lute as she sang, her voice drowsy and slurring; Zevran mumbled along to the melody, lying beside her with his eyes closed as his fingers danced slowly against the stars above him. Even Morrigan was drowsily petting Houndever, her face relaxed and young in the firelight.

Alicia swayed to the uneven music, her chestnut hair loose and long, and bumped against Alistair’s broad shoulder at her side; he took a swig from the bottle of wine and held it out for her, his eyelids low as he grinned at her.

Alicia lifted the bottle to her lips, the silky wine a reminder of a life before the Wardens; a life where the darkspawn were just horror stories her father told. She closed her dark eyes, shivering a little in the night breeze. Alistair’s rough, warm hands rubbed her bared arms, and Alicia hummed in contentment.

“Oh my, it’s quite late.” Leliana giggled and Alicia looked at her in confusion. “I think we should leave the Wardens to discuss, ah, _strategy_.” She helped Zevran to his feet and whispered in his ear. He winked at Alistair, who pulled his arms to his sides in embarrassment. Alicia’s cheeks burned as Morrigan scoffed.

As their friends staggered to their tents, Alicia took a small sip and ran her finger lightly over the lip of the bottle they were sharing. Alistair cleared his throat beside her, his eyes flicking around the campsite. _Say something!_

“It’s a lovely night—”

“The fire looks low—”

They both broke off, and Alistair laughed breathlessly.

“Sorry, Allie.” He reached for the wine, their fingers brushing. He froze for a moment and Alicia’s breath caught in her chest. “I hope no darkspawn surprise us. The most I think I could do is stumble into them and pray to the Maker they collapse with me.”

Alicia smiled; the bottle was still held between them. “They’re the furthest thing from my mind right now, Alistair.” _What are you doing? This is wrong._ “Because of the wine, of course. Still thinking about the…wine.” The nonsense spilled from her mouth unbridled and she cursed herself.

She hadn’t been able to put thoughts of him aside since Ostagar; after everything in Highever, he’d done the impossible: he’d made her _laugh_. Alicia hadn’t thought she’d ever see kindness again, but she found it in him every day. She knew it was irresponsible—a Warden’s oath was unshakeable and final. To put that aside for Alistair would betray everyone she’d lost, everyone that might be lost to the Blight.

 _It’s his fault_ , she thought petulantly, _if he could just be cruel, I wouldn’t feel…like_ this _._

Alistair shifted towards her slightly. “It’s getting a mite chilly, isn’t it?” His eyes were bright as he let out a nervous huff.

“It is,” Alicia whispered. Her fingers intertwined with his, the bottle falling forgotten to the ground.

“You look beautiful,” he breathed.

“We should go to sleep.”

“You’re right.”

Despite their words, neither moved.

Alicia’s heart felt ready to burst as she stared into his hazel eyes, and she put her hands on his cheeks. Alistair lifted one hand to cover hers slowly, leaning in as his eyes closed.

Her lips parted as they met his, a rose blooming in Alicia’s chest as his plush lower lip gave way to her tongue. One strong hand stroked her back as he kissed her ardently, the other tangled in her hair. Alicia felt heat spread through her and kissed Alistair back hungrily now, her wine-sweetened tongue sliding against his; he moaned into her mouth as she bit his lip gently. Her hands ran down his chest as her head spun, the tipsiness and passion making her feel as light as a wisp of cotton.

He pulled her into his lap, her thighs tightening around him as his lips left hers. She groaned in protest, but it turned into a gasp as he kissed along her jaw. Alicia ran a hand through his short hair.

“ _Alistair_ …”

Her hips rolled lazily, and his lips stopped as he sighed into her neck. Alistair pulled back, his hands falling to her hips.

“Maker’s breath, I’ve been thinking of doing that for _ages_.” He looked lovely like this, with his lips reddened and his hair tousled. His eyes were dark with arousal as they traced her face.

“Alistair, I…” The words faded as Alicia’s better sense returned and she stood, the breeze stark from where she’d been pressed against his chest. “I think we broke the bottle.”

He glanced over at the shards in the grass and rose to his feet. “Collateral damage, that. And absolutely worth it.” 

He bent to kiss her cheek, but Alicia turned away, suddenly ashamed at her own weakness. _Some Warden you are. Duncan_ saved _you, and this is how you honor him._

Alistair’s eyes fell to the ground. “It’s, um, late. I think I should—”

Seeing Alistair’s hurt confusion felt like a fox trap crushed her heart; the idea of ending the night alone seemed the worst fate Alicia could imagine, archdemon be damned. “I’m sorry. I’m just…scared.” Her voice verged on desperate, and it fell to a hush. “Stay with me.”

Alistair stared at her for a moment, then sat on the ground and leaned back on his hands. “I have all the time in the world. Well, until the next nightmare that warns of impending doom, that is.” He smiled at her with soft eyes and held out a hand. “Besides, it will make Morrigan _furious_ —other than killing the occasional darkspawn, isn’t that what we’re truly meant to do?”

Alicia giggled in spite of herself; as she lay down and curled into his side, she found herself thanking Andraste for cold nights and warm, loving arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written a lot of fluff or kiss scenes before, so feedback is welcome and appreciated! Thanks :)


End file.
